Oneshot: Am I Ugly now?
by RunningwithaTaintedMind333
Summary: One-shot between Tonks and Lupin happends during OOTP. Tonks confronts Lupin about how he is avoiding her, and tries to make him understand she doesn't care if he a werewolf.


"Am I ugly now?"

*****************************************************************************

This one shot is just a brief glance into what could of happened during OOTP.

Disclaimer: Characters are rights of J.K. Rowling.

*****************************************************************************

Tonks waited for Lupin nervously, she had been practicing what she would say for over a week because she desperately wanted this to go perfectly. Lupin came in quietly, but once he saw her he wouldn't get any closer. Tonks could sense Lupin's unease but strode over to his side and grabbed his hand holding it tightly as she dragged him into the living room. As they entered the gloomy room, the fire Tonks had lit bathed them both in it's warmth and mesmerizing glow. The order had recently purged the room of its contents so it lay barren, except a fraying wooden love seat. She tugged on his arm to force him to sit down cross legged, as she sat cross legged herself on the floor next to the hearthstone, so they could talk. "Why are you still avoiding me?" she asked directly, already knowing the answer having heard it a dozen times before.

"I told you before Nyphadora, — we just can't!" His voice grew unsteady, "I am too old, too dangerous, too poor, too ugly! AGH! Look at me — we shouldn't of even did what we did!" He exclaimed, his eyes darted around almost frightened like, his rough hands balled into fists.

Tonks didn't look the least bit affected, "Now it's my turn, Look at me." Lupin could only nod, for he would do anything for her, but admit he loved her. Tonks closed her eyes, took a deep breath and focused as she felt her features morph. Lupin could only watch in utter horror as the beautiful face his heart treasured began to morph entirely; her nose became a snout full of jagged teeth, her eyes narrowed and were pulled back, and finally as her ears swelled and grew pointy. He looked away as her smooth cheeks grew furry, he refused to seemingly meet his own reflection. "Remus. Look at me." she said, her voice was just as calm and clear as before.

"No." he said, his voice was unable to remain steady.

"Remus. Look at me." she repeated. He stubbornly refused, but she advanced on him and forced him to meet her gaze. "Do you think I'm ugly now?" Lupin's tongue got scrambled in his mouth.

He burst to tell her, "NO!," but he couldn't let her win, she would — . She cut off his thought process by asking again, "Am I ugly now?" she repeated, but this time he could hear the strain in her voice.

"No." he said giving in.

"Am I too old?" she asked.

"No, you're too young —" he answered.

She ignored him and she asked him another question as her voice cracked, "Am I too dangerous?"

"Only to your self." Lupin replied unhappy where this conversation was leading.

"Remus, please!" her voice pleading with him. Lupin looked away again unable to look at her any longer.

"Change back, please!" Tonks could see how much stress she was placing on Remus, and she forced her wolfish features to melt away to reveal her shocking pink hair and pale skin.

"Remus, Don't you understand?, there is no reason we can't be together!" her voice pained and sad. Remus was at a loss, he had never been in such a predicament, nobody had pleaded for him for him to stay.

"Nyphadora, What use could I be to you? I couldn't support you, or make you happy, and even in public my kind is shunned. What kind of happiness could I bring you?" Her eyes grew frustrated, she starred at him concentrating hard as if trying to telepathically telling him something important. She suddenly reached over and kissed him, and Lupin couldn't bring himself to pull away his mind had gone blank. She tried to convey with every second the kiss lasted, that she didn't care how old, poor, dangerous, or ugly he might be she still simply just wanted him. Lupin pushed back, kissing her harder, almost like he was making sure this moment was real. They broke apart, and Lupin blushed looking at his hands in his lap as he thought to himself, "So much for winning that argument you prat, you just kissed her again." Tonks smiled slightly amused for more than one reason. Remus looked up to see Tonks renewed smile beaming at him stronger than ever.

"Will you please reconsider breaking this — whatever we have off?" her voice perky.

Remus' will power collapsed, "Yes." was all he could manage, as he starred at her in complete awe, she really wanted him even after he had told her so many times that he was unfit to love her.

"I'm starving! — Let's go see if Sirius has left anything in the refrigerator!" her happiness becoming contagious like wild fire, pulling Lupin to his feet.

"Just one thing love, every time we disagree you can't just kiss me." Remus said a small smile spreading across his lips as he was dragged out of the room.

Tonks giggled as they burst into the kitchen, "According to Elektra** it used to work all the time on Sirius."

*******************************************************************************************************************

Author's note: I used the name Elektra ( for Sirius' girlfriend), because of my other fic I had already posted.

Also, hopefully with the success of this one shot, I will type up the rest of my random short little one shots for Lupin and Tonks. :)

PLEASE REVIEW! Don't be shy, share your opinion!

********************************************************************************************************************


End file.
